Harry Harlow
Harry Frederick Harlow (October 31, 1905 – December 6, 1981) was an American psychologist best known for his maternal-separation, dependency needs, and social isolation experiments on rhesus monkeys, which manifested the importance of care-giving and companionship in social and cognitive development. He conducted most of his research at the University of Wisconsin–Madison, where humanistic psychologist Abraham Maslow worked with him for a short period of time, also Harry Harlows first doctoral student at the University of Wisconsin where he was conducting his research. Harlow's experiments were controversial; they included cultivating infant monkeys in isolation chambers for up to 24 months, from which they emerged intensely disturbed. Some researchers cite the experiments as a factor in the rise of the animal liberation movement in the United States. Tossup Questions # Question: This man collaborated with D.C. Simons to test the effects of radiation on animals, at an altitude above 90,000 feet. This man argued that animals go from trial-and-error to insight with repeated iterations of a single problem type in his studies on "learning sets." While at UW –Madison, this man's first Ph.D. student was Abraham Maslow. An experiment of his used a modification of a device that only lets a participant open and close a door to the outside. This author of "The Nature of Love" used a modified Butler box in an experiment that contrasted a "surrogate (*) mother" made of wire with one made of terrycloth. He also created the anxiety-producing "rape rack" and "pit of despair." For 10 points, name this psychologist who studied affection in rhesus monkeys. # This man worked with his student Stephen Suomi on a recap of his life's work called "From Thought to Therapy." He described the win-stay, lose-shift rules used by subjects in a paper refuting insight learning theory called "The formation of learning sets." This man cited Robert Butler's eponymous box as an influence when presenting many results, including an experiment using a 6-by-6-by-6 cubic box called the open field test, in a speech called "The Nature of Love." This man found that total social isolation induced psychosis after months in a "pit of despair." Another of his experiments involved a milk dispenser attached to a model made of wire. For 10 points, name this psychologist who found that the "contact comfort" of a surrogate mother-statue made of cloth was preferable for rhesus monkeys. # A follow up study to a work by this man showed that conditions set up by this psychologist led to an increase in corticosterone secretion. One study by this man was inspired by previous work conducted by John Bowlby and used a device which would occasionally catapult the subject off, while another consisted of a modified Butler box. This man published the results of one set of experiments in his paper "The Nature of Love." One study by this man explored the idea of (*)"contact comfort" in infants, using "surrogate mothers" made out of terrycloth and wire, and this psychologist's more sociopathic experiments included the "rape rack." For 10 points, name this American psychologist known for experimenting on rhesus monkeys in isolation chambers dubbed "pits of despair". # This man did his most notable work at a place given the unflattering nickname of "Goon Park." This man was given a new last name by Professor Lewis Terman, who disapproved of his original Jewish-sounding last name of "Israel." He was inspired to perform one of his experiments after viewing a World Health Organization report by John Bowlby and a related documentary called A Two-Year Old Goes to Hospital. He described how men could physically rear infants in a speech called "The Nature of Love." This man designed a (*) stainless steel inverted pyramid with slippery sides to place subjects in, while another device forced subjects to mate. This designer of the "pit of despair" and "rape rack" also studied how young subjects chose between a terrycloth or wire surrogate mother. For 10 points, name this psychologist best known for his various social experiments on rhesus monkeys. Bonus Questions # This psychologist used devices like the "rape rack" and the "pit of despair" on monkeys in experiments showing that really, everyone just wants to be loved.